Wild mech
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Jazz and Prowl will use their holoforms to know a place much frequented by humans. Slash, Prowl x Jazz, enjoy and no flames. Text in Portuguese, use the google translator.


Título : Wild mech

Rated : MA

Par : Jazz x Prowl

Avisos : Slash ( mech x mech ) ; sexo ; nudez , pwp . Não gosta , não leia , ooc Prowl .

Universo : TFA

Sumário : Jazz e Prowl vão usar suas holoformas para conhecer um lugar muito frequentado por humanos . Slash , Prowl x Jazz , divirtam-se e sem chamas .

Normal P.O.V.

"Era um motel típico . Cama redonda , espelhos no teto , banheiro , ar -condicionado e mesa . Muito frequentado por casais homossexuais , já que era em lugar bem reservado . Um certo casal estará passando a noite por lá . Eles pegaram um quarto que era mais isolado , para ter mais privacidade . O casal era composto por um afro -descedente que aparentava 25 anos , forte , com tranças que íam até a altura dos ombros e roupas típicas de um amante de hip hop . O outro rapaz aparentava 22 anos , era magro , com cabelo bem comprido e escorrido , e um andar bem leve , quase que como o vento . Esse moço usava um quimono que ía até o joelho , uma calça justa e botas . Parecia mais um jovem casal gay qualquer . Mas , não era . Eram as holoformas dos autobots Jazz e Prowl , que tiveram a brilhante ideia de passar a noite em um motel humano .

...

No quarto ...

" Baby, quem fica por cima ? Eu ou você ? " perguntou Jazz .

"Não sei . Você decide . " respondeu Prowl .

Os dois tiraram a sorte no par ou ímpar e Prowl ganhou . Hoje , ele é o ativo .

"Prowlie , cuida bem de mim . Por favor !" choramingou o mais velho .

"Sem choramingos , por favor ! Deite na cama e deixa eu fazer a festa . " respondeu o mais novo .

Dito e feito .

Os dois tiraram os sapatos . Jazz deitou na cama e Prowl sentou por cima dele . Eles começaram a se beijar e lamber . Prowl foi puxando a camisa do Jazz bem devagar e ía lambendo a barriga do companheiro até chegar o pescoço . Prowl retirou seu quimono e deixou que Jazz o beijasse e lambesse no tórax , passando pela barriga até chegar o umbigo .

Continuando , Jazz teve suas roupas de baixo retiradas e ficou totalmente exposto para seu amante . Este aplicou sexo oral . Que não foi só lambidas , mas sim uma terríveis sucções .

Jazz puxou as roupas de baixo do Prowl e lhe aplicou lambidas e chupões naquela região sensível . Não precisa dizer que o mech preto perdeu seu auto-controle e berrou de prazer com esse ato ousado .

Mas , agora vem a vingança . Prowl besuntou todos os seus dedos com lubrificante e enfiou um por um na entrada de seu sparkmate . Depois , ele levantou as pernas do Jazz , apoiando-as em seus ombros e penetrou em seu parceiro .

Prowl não penetrava , ele batia . O Jazz tremia , guinchava e gemia , liberando nanites a três por dois . Este foi virado e penetrado em várias posições . De quatro , em pé contra a parede , deitado na mesa .

Mas , o Jazz já estava irritado de ser muito virado , então ele começou a morder o Prowl . Isso mesmo , ele mordeu o parceiro . E esse começou a arranhá-lo . O mech branco mordia e era arranhado . Já virara sexo selvagem , no melhor estilo . Pior foi quando o Prowl jogou o Jazz na cama e resolveu mordê-lo também . Não precisa dizer qual a reação do Jazz .

...

No fim das contas , era mais díficil dizer qual dos dois estavam mais arranhado ou mordido .

Havia muito nanite pelo quarto .

No hora do banho foi engraçado . Porque foi tudo carregado de amor , luxúria , paixão e todas essas coisas que fazem as pessoas se apaixonarem umas pelas outras . Eram dois jovens se beijando , se tocando , sem medo de ser feliz . Infelizmente , o Jazz já estava bem dolorido no traseiro . Também , com o Prowl bancando o gato selvagem no cio . E que gato ! Miau !

...

Já deitados ...

"Gato , o que foi isso ? Não imaginava que você podia ser tão selvagem . Tão louco !" disse Jazz acariciando a cabeça do seu amado .

"Eu estava precisando , amor . Precisando botar botar minha angústia para fora . E você me tira o juízo . Obrigada , amor . " respondeu Prowl .

"É ela , não é ? Se for , eu o entendo . Também , estou doido para revê-lá . " perguntou o mech mais velho .

"Sim , é ela . Aguardo muito pelo dia em que nós três estaremos juntos de novo . " ele respondeu .

"E quando nossa menina retornar , vamos trazê-la aqui para comemoramos ! Mas , agora vamos dormir . Boa-noite , doce faísca ! disse um sorridente Jazz .

"Boa-noite , amor .Tenha bons sonhos . " respondeu Prowl .

E os dois dormiram a noite dos anjos , abraçados e com lindos sonhos . Também depois de uma ato daqueles . "

Nota 1 : Desculpem o péssimo inglês . Eu falo português e não tenho beta .

Nota 2 : Lemons são díficeis de fazer . Especialmente se forem yaoi ou yuri .

Nota 3 : Flamers , fiquem bem longe dos comentários . Se não , vou pedir ao Prowl e ao Jazz para baterem em vocês . Chamas apenas esquentam meu almoço .

Nota 4 : Se você leu minha fanfic "Ninja loves " , não preciso citar a garota de quem Prowl e Jazz falavam . Se você não leu , sugiro fortemente que leia .


End file.
